1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for small boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique to detect acceleration acting on a small boat in the roll (horizontal) direction and control operation of right and left hydraulic flaps to move up and down so that the detected acceleration becomes equal to or less than a set value for improving stability and comfort level of the boat, as taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 5 (1993)-58383.
Although, in the prior art, the acceleration acting on the boat in the roll direction is detected and the hydraulic flaps are controlled to move up and down to eliminate the influence of wind disturbance, since small boats tend to be affected by disturbance of not only the wind but also the wave, the operator must regulate engine speed and navigation direction with the use of instruments, resulting in a great burden on the operator and rendering the stability of the boat insufficient.